Einfach himmlisch
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Aus? Ende? Nicht unbedingt, wenn man tot ist. Aber lest selbst. Spoiler zu DH, also nicht lesen, wenn man noch unwissend ist.


Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles geliehen, gehört immer noch der verehrten JKR, verdien kein Geld damit

_Spoiler: Wer DH noch nicht gelesen hat und auch nicht wissen will, wie es ausgeht, möchte bitte diese ff verlassen und erst wiederkommen, wenn er DH gelesen hat. _

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob das hier ein One-Shot bleibt, oder ob es noch weitere Kapitel geben wird. Kommt ganz drauf an, wie es bei euch ankommt _grins_

**Einfach himmlisch**

Schmerz, unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als die Schlange Nagini ihn mit ihren Fängen durchlöcherte. Dann, dann kam der Frieden. Halt, da waren noch Leute um ihn herum. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen.

Harry beugte sich über den sterbenden Mann. Snape fasste seinen Umhang und zog ihn zusammen. Er machte schreckliche Geräusche beim Versuch zu Sprechen.

„Nimm … es. Nimm … es!"

Er gab ihm etwas silbrig Blaues, kein Gas, keine Flüssigkeit, aber Harry wusste, was es war. Nur hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er es transportieren sollte. Vor seinen Augen erschien eine kleine Flasche aus dem Nichts, Hermione hatte sie materialisiert. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes beförderte der Goldjunge die Substanz in die Flasche.

„Sieh … mich … an …" flüsterte Severus. Grüne Augen trafen auf Schwarze und für eine Sekunde erwiderte Harry den Blick, dann erlosch der Glanz in den dunklen Augen und es war vorbei.

„Wir haben schon wieder einen neuen Gast!" Eine wohlbekannte, lange vermisste und eigentlich unmöglich lebendige Stimme riss ihn aus den Träumen.

„Wer ist es?" Wieder war der Erkennungsfaktor hoch und eine Welle des Hasses durchströmte ihn. Moment, er war doch tot. Wie konnte er denn irgendetwas fühlen? Hatten sie ihn gerettet? Aber warum hörte er denn dann die Stimmen von Lily und James Potter? Die waren doch auch schon lange tot.

„Geht bitte beiseite." _Nicht der auch noch._ „Severus, Severus mach die Augen auf." Missmutig tat der Angesprochen, wie ihm geheißen. Er blickte in strahlend blaue Augen, die ihn vergnügt anzwinkerten. Er sah himmelblaue Wölkchen, weich und luftig, ein kleines Dorf, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Mitten im Nirgendwo, alles schien so friedlich.

„Was? Wo bin ich?" Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt strich er sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Na, im Himmel, du Dummerle." Albus lachte freundlich und half ihm auf.

„Aber warum?" Diesmal lachten auch die anderen. „Na, weil du tot bist." – „Aber warum?" – „Weil Voldemorts Schlange dich gebissen hat." – „Warum?" – „Weil Voldemort dachte, er könnte so die Macht über den _Elder Wand_ gewinnen." Severus schloss genervt die Augen. „Nein, warum bin ich im Himmel?"

Es war nicht Albus, der die Antwort gab. „Du bist im Himmel, weil du unglaublich mutig gewesen bist." Lily trat vor und sah ihn an. „Du hast dich so oft in Gefahr gebracht, hast meinen Sohn so oft vor seinem eigenen Mut und auch manchmal vor sich selbst bewahrt, dass dir das Himmelreich nicht verwehrt wurde. Dafür danke ich dir von Herzen." Hinter ihr schnaubte jemand. James starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen, Lily? Er war ein Todesser, ein Verräter, ein … ein…" Lily strich ihrem Mann über die Wange. „Ja, James, die Betonung liegt auf „war"." Albus nickte zustimmend.

Severus sah, dass sie es ehrlich meinte und nickte. Dann blickte er sich um. „Wer ist noch alles hier?" Albus trat wieder an seine Seite. „Also, Lily und James hast du ja schon erkannt. Sirius müsste hier irgendwo herumschwirren. Einer der Weasley-Zwillinge ist auch grad gekommen. "

Kaum hatte der alte Zauberer Sirius erwähnt, als auch schon ein weißer Lichtblitz die Ankunft des zweiten Rumtreibers ankündigte. Lachend hakte sich Tatze bei seinem Freund unter. „Dieses Lichtreisen macht so unglaublich viel Spaß – was will der denn hier?" Angriffslustig baute sich Sirius vor Severus auf. Die Hände an die Hüften gestemmt funkelte er ihn böse an „Hat er nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

„Was habe ich denn angerichtet? Wohl kaum mehr als du, nehme ich an. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht versucht, einen Unschuldigen in den Tod zu schicken, indem ich ihm verrate, was ein gewisser Jemand einmal im Monat in einer Hütte so treibt." Severus schrie nun beinahe. Sirius kam bedrohlich näher. „Ich habe aber auch nicht einen Freund umgebracht." Das war es, der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mangels Zauberstab warf sich Severus nun auf Sirius und im Nu war eine Rauferei im Gange.

Lily ging dazwischen. „Auseinander, ihr zwei. Ihr benehmt euch schlimmer als kleine Kinder." Sirius trat noch einmal nach Severus. „Schluss jetzt, hört sofort auf!" James hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Lily benahm sich, als wenn sie gleich explodieren würde und er fand es lustig, dass zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderes als er nun die Leviten gelesen bekam.

„Benehmt euch nun, ihr seid erwachsen und außerdem beide tot, also hört jetzt auf." Sie griff beide Zauberer am Arm und zwickte kräftig hinein. „Aua", maulte Sirius und rieb sich die Stelle. „Wenn ich wirklich tot bin, wieso tut es weh, wenn du mich kneifst."

„Sirius, wenn du so lange tot bist, wie ich, wirst du die Kniffe schon heraus bekommen, aber solange verhaltet ihr euch wie zivilisierte Erwachsene oder ich tu euch noch etwas Schlimmeres an als euch nur in den Arm zu zwicken." Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten beide Männer böse an und endlich nickten beide.

„Albus, ich glaube, wir sollten die beiden Streithähne in verschiedene Ecken verbannen, wenn wir hier kein Unglück haben wollen." Schmunzelnd nickte Albus. Lily war schon immer eine vernünftig denkende Hexe gewesen und sie hatte auch vollkommen Recht.

„Wieso ist ausgerechnet er in den Himmel gekommen", versuchte Sirius noch einmal zu sticheln. „Weil er sich bewährt hat und nun sei endlich still, Tatze." Lily sah Sirius an.

„Och, menno, mir ist langweilig. Krone, hast du Lust zur Erde runter zu fliegen und in ein paar Menschen zu schlüpfen?" - „SIRIUS, hörst du jetzt auf?" – „Lily, lass mir meinen Spaß doch, jetzt, wo ich herausgefunden habe, wie das funktioniert." Wie ein Racheengel baute sich die rothaarige Hexe vor dem Zuberer auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn aus smaragdgrünen Augen wütend an: "ES IST VERBOTEN!" Dann drehte sie sich um.

Entnervt rieb sich die Hexe die Stirn. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig. Man könnte meinen, er sei ein verzogenes Kind. Demonstrativ wandte sie sich an Albus, Severus und dem jungen rothaarigen Mann.

„Kommt, ihr Drei, ich euch euer neues Heim – welcher bist du denn jetzt? Fred oder George? Und wir können euch auch gleich das Wichtigste erklären." Der junge rothaarige Mann räusperte sich. „Mein Name ist Fred, Fred Weasley." Lily sah ihn an. „Du bist Mollys Sohn, richtig?" – „Hm, ja, einer von ihnen." – „Ach ja, Molly hat ja sechs Söhne und eine Tochter. Ich beobachte euch schon lange. Ihr hättet denen da", sie zeigte auf James und Sirius, „wohl arge Konkurrenz machen können. Meinen Glückwunsch dafür, ihr wart recht amüsant, wenn die Zeit langsamer vergeht."

Die Vier wandten sich ab, als ein Geräusch einen weiteren Gast ankündigte.

„Sirius, James! Euch hätte ich nicht erwartet." – Warum nicht Moony, denkst du, wir waren nicht brav genug, um in den Himmel zu kommen?" Gelächter brandete auf, es folgten Umarmungen und Händeschütteln. Dann …

„Dora? Du auch?" Remus sah seine Frau traurig an. „Ja, Remus ich auch. Ich bin Bella in die Quere gekommen, aber nicht ohne Kampf, das kannst du mir glauben. Dieses hinterhältige Miststück hat gewartet, bis ich einen Fehler machte."

Lily seufzte. Es wurde Zeit, dass dieser sinnlose Krieg endlich vorbei war. Sie ging voran, die anderen Zauberer folgten ihr. In einem aus weißen Wolken bestehenden Häuschen zeigte sie Severus und Fred erst einmal ihr neues Reich und dann die übrigen Räume.

Im Wohnzimmer fläzte sich Sirius gleich vor einem riesigen Bildschirm und schnappte sich eine Art Fernbedienung.

„Los, Tatze, schalt den Hogwarts-Kanal ein." James hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, stand Fred erst einmal in der Tür, bis ihn James zu sich auf die Couch rief. Sirius hatte inzwischen auf den Knopf gedrückt und mit Spannung verfolgten sie, wie der Kampf in den ehrwürdigen Hallen der großartigsten Zauberer-Schule der Welt fortgetragen wurde.

„Unser Sohn schlägt sich gut, nicht wahr, Lily?" Lily sah den anderen Kämpfern zu, sah wie Harry unter dem Tarnumhang die Hallen verließ, um in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Sie sah, wie er sich bemühte, den Schnatz zu öffnen, sah, wie er den Ring über seinem Finger streifte und sah auch, wie Abbilder ihrer selbst zu seinem Schutz erschienen. Lachend zeigten Sirius und Remus auf die jüngeren Ausgaben ihrer selbst

„Albus, meinst du, du hast ihm genug beigebracht, das jetzt durchzustehen?" – „Wir werden sehen, Lily." Leise verfolgten sie, wie Harry in den Ring aus Todessern trat und den Tarnumhang abstreifte. Lily schrie entsetzt auf, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob und den tödlichen Fluch auf Harry abschoss. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Mannes.

Dann war es lange Zeit still, während Albus kurz verschwand, um Harry zu treffen und ihm alles zu erklären.

„Soll ich mal umschalten? Dann können wir Albus und Harry zusehen." Sirius hatte die Fernbedienung noch in der Hand. „Nein, lass nur, Tatze, das ist privat. Da sollten wir nicht Mäuschen spielen." James strich Lily immer noch tröstend über den Rücken, während Remus, Tonks, Fred und Severus sich wieder den Kämpfen zuwandten.

Albus war wieder da. „Er ist ein wirklich mutiger junger Mann, euer Sohn. Er wollte sogar dem bisschen von Toms Seele helfen, aber das klappte nicht. Nicht bei jemanden, der so böse ist wie Tom Riddle."

Harry betrat die Große Halle und stellte sich dem Kampf mit Lord Ich-bin-so-böse Voldemort. Er bot ihm Paroli, stichelte gekonnt und besiegte den Schwarzmagier.

Lily und James klatschten Beifall und die anderen Himmelsbewohner stimmten freudig mit ein.

Der Krieg war zu Ende.

„Spul mal vor, ich will wissen, was sonst noch so passiert." Sirius drückte einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und alles geschah nun im Zeitraffer.

Harrys Hochzeit mit Ginny, das erste Kind. „Wir haben einen Enkel, Lily und er hat ihn nach mir benannt." Stolz ertönte die Stimme von James. Das zweite Kind, wieder ein Sohn.

„Argh, wie kann man seinem Kind so einem Namen antun? Albus Severus?" Sirius machte eindeutige Würgegeräusche. Severus sah aus, als ob er am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte, wäre nicht Lilys Hand auf seiner Schulter gewesen.

Das dritte Kind, diesmal ein Mädchen und diesmal war es Lily, die vor Stolz beinahe platzte.

Sie sahen, wie sich die beiden Brüder gegeneinander aufhetzten, wie es nur Geschwister können. Dann, als Albus Severus an der Reihe war, zur Schule zu gehen, bekamen sie Lachanfälle, als Harrys Sohn James Teddy Lupin und Victoire Weasley beim Küssen erwischte und Harry seinem Sohn Albus erklärte, warum er zwei Namen hatte und warum es nicht schlimm sei, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Dabei machte Severus große Augen, als er hörte, dass der Sprechende Hut Harry die Wahl gelassen hatte, in welches Haus er wollte.

„Geht das überhaupt, Albus?" – „Natürlich, Severus. Das ist zwar nicht üblich, aber dennoch nicht ungewöhnlich."

Fred prustete laut auf, als er sah, wie Ron seinem Sohn erklärte, er müsste auf jeden Fall besser sein, als Dracos Sohn Scorpio. „Er hat nichts daraus gelernt, oder?" – „Nein, nicht wirklich."

Noch weiter in die Zukunft wollten sie aber nicht gehen, und so verbrachten sie ihre Tage damit, immer wieder den Hogwarts-Kanal einzuschalten. Was sollten sie auch sonst machen, sie waren schließlich alle tot.

Tot, aber glücklich und zufrieden. Severus und Sirius hatten Waffenstillstand beschlossen, nachdem Zaubern in diesem Zustand nicht funktionierte. Lily wollte ihnen partout nicht verraten, wie man sich selber verletzen konnte. Da half nur üben, üben, üben, bis irgendwann …

Ende, oder?

So, das war jetzt mal ein Versuch, um zu schauen, ob es funktioniert, eine neue ff zu schreiben, wenn einer meiner Lieblingscharas in den Himmel gekommen ist. Und, sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet.

LG Angel


End file.
